Barbecue Chips in the Morning
by Ero Oujo Yumiko-nyama
Summary: Ino refuses to Chouji's chips ooffer in the morning. Shikamaru will change that. R&R please!


**A/N: Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And for that, a new ShikaIno oneshot is published! Enjoy!**

Word Count: 879

**Bold: Author's Notes and Title**

_**Italicized Bold: POV**_

_Italicized: thoughts_

Normal: Normal (LOL xD)

**Barbecue Chips in the Morning**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing loudly and yawned as a greeting to a new morning. I turned it off, annoyed at the sound, and stood up to raise the curtains. Or at least try to. As soon as I opened them, the bright sunlight got through my newly awoken eyes and I let go immediately. "Might as well take a bath first," I mumbled.

I walked slowly to the bathroom being all sleepy and all. As soon as I stepped on the cold tiles of the room, I nearly slipped and my half-lidded eyes snapped open. I grabbed on the door for safety and stood still like that for a whole 5 or 10 seconds. 'I look like a total idiot,' I thought.

I grabbed my lavender towel from the rack and turned the faucet on and felt water flow through the spaces between my fingers. I shivered at the coldness and turned up the heat a bit. As soon as I was satisfied with the temperature, I reached over to the counter and grabbed my favorite brush and ran it through my hair. It was a bit messy, yes, but I'm proud to say that it was free from uncomfortable knots. When I finished, I turned off the faucet and started to undress from my clothing, a lavender shirt with rabbit decals and matching PJ's. I turned off the faucet and sank into the soothing feeling of the water against my skin.

o0O%O0o

"Mom, I'll be going now!"

"Can't you stay in the shop?"

"No, sorry. But dad's here, right?"

"Good idea, Ino," she smiled mischievously, obviously planning something miserable for dad. "You go on and do whatever you want. Your dad will cover for you."

I hugged my mom and said goodbye. As I went out the house, I bumped accidentally on my 2 - year boyfriend Shikamaru who was walking with our teammate, Chouji.

"Ohayou Shika-kun, Chouji," I smiled at them.

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled, "Ohayou Ino-chan."

"Ohayou Ino," came the muffled greeting of a mouth full of chips.

I kissed Shika on the cheeks and hugged Chouji. He handed me some chips which I politely shook my head 'no'. "I already ate my breakfast," I grinned. "Besides, chips are unhealthy in the morning." Shikamaru smirked and Chouji shrugged and handed it to Shikamaru, who simply grabbed a few and chucked in his mouth one by one. I frowned and crossed my arms at my chest and let out a soft 'hmph'.

He grabbed my waist from behind and whispered, "It's not that bad. Really! Try some!" He grabbed some of Chouji's chips in his hands and tries to chuck one in my mouth. I dodged. He tried again and I dodged every time he did so. He ate it and then shrugged. I sighed, turned to the sky and closed, allowing the sun to invade the darkness underneath my eyelids. Suddenly, I felt lips on mine. I opened my eyes and broke away and looked at the owner of the other pair of lips, confused. Shikamaru gave me an innocent look and I licked my lips, the taste of barbecue lingering in my mouth.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss once again, eager to taste more of it. I pulled away and grabbed a few chips from Chouji's second pack. Shika held my wrist before I can get it past my chest and ate the crisps in it. I pouted then he kissed me again after swallowing, tasting once again the junk food that was also incredibly delicious. He pulled away and smirked.

I laced my arm around his and walked around the park. "Well, what do you know?" I asked. "Barbecue Chips are nice in the morning." I smiled at Chouji then at Shika.

He stopped in his tracks to wrap his arms around my waist and I wrapped my aroun his neck. He leaned towards me and place his forehead above mine whispering, "I love you, Ino-chan."

"And I love you too, Shika-kun."

**A/N: So, didja like it? Hope you did! HAPPY NEW YEAR ONCE AGAIN! Give me a gift! Reviews will do! :D**

**Ja ne! Aishiteru19, signing off!**


End file.
